Diente de león
by Sonohanara
Summary: No importaba cuantas veces soplara, aquel aferrado diente le recordaba a cada instante que él tan sólo era un deseo inalcanzable. Drabble.


Una desolada lágrima se deslizó por una de sus mejillas, arrastrando su turbia mente a la cruda realidad. Un diente aún permanecía aferrado a la ahora apétala flor, llevándose consigo su última esperanza.

Ironía, fue ella la que juró haber cambiado por él y ahora estaba tirando la toalla a la primera de cambio. Bueno, primera no. Había tergiversado las normas soplando seis veces la misma flor; pero aún así aquel aferrado diente se mantenía intacto en su lugar, recordándole a cada instante que él tan sólo era un deseo inalcanzable.

_Una vez más, _pensó. Tal vez era por orgullo o por no querer volver a ser la misma Hinata de antes, pero en su mente tenía claro que no debía rendirse; al menos no todavía.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no quería mirar hasta que sus pulmones liberasen todo el aire contenido. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Inspiró hondo, preparándose para soplar. _Una, dos y…_

— ¡Oe, Hinata-chan! —se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y como un globo desinflándose todo el oxígeno contenido se disipó en el aire en forma de dióxido de carbono.

_¿Qué?,_ se preguntó mentalmente, aún choqueada. Abrió sus perlados ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes zafiros que la miraban inquisitivamente. Cerró su boca mecánicamente, ruborizándose por completo.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó atemorida, recordando inútilmente haberse sentido tan avergonzada como en aquellos momentos.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó intrigado, contemplando fijamente la peculiar flor que yacía entre sus manos.

—Ah… _Etto_… Y-Yo… —tragó saliva, e inmediatamente se reprochó mentalmente su tartamudeo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerse realidad su deseo si ni siquiera se era capaz de decir una frase coherente sin balbuceos?

— ¿Qué es eso? —volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.

_Bien, Hinata._ Esta era una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla por nada del mundo.

— Un d-diente de león —respondió, tímida pero firmemente.

— ¡¿AAAAHHH? —exclamó incrédulo—. ¡¿Así son los dientes de los leones? —Hinata rió nerviosamente, sintiendo deslizarse una gota de sudor por su nuca.

— N-No, Naruto-kun. Es una flor, se llama así —respondió un tanto divertida de la reacción del rubio.

Naruto suspiró casi aliviado. Quiero decir, probablemente la reputación del rey de la selva quedaría en nada con una dentadura a base de… éso. Aquello sólo era un palo con una pelusa encima. Incluso debajo de su cama las había visto mejores.

— ¿Y por qué ésa? Hay flores mucho más lindas aquí —murmuró, contemplando el extenso campo donde la familia Yamanaka adquiría su mercancía.

—É-Ésta… es especial —aseguró con un deje de melancolía en sus perlados ojos—. Mamá me explicó una vez que si pides un deseo y soplas fuerte, se cumplirá —Naruto miró una vez más el diente de león, para después volver a posar su mirada en la Hyuuga.

—Eso es falso —aseguró con evidente molestia impregnada en su voz, causando el desconcierto en la joven—.¿Si deseo que el teme regrese a Konoha volverá? —replicó con sorna.

Aquello le traía muy malos recuerdos de su infancia. Cuando era pequeño deseó a una estrella fugaz la aceptación de todos, y aún a sus dieciséis años de vida algunos aldeanos le observaban con absoluto desprecio en sus miradas.

—Hay que luchar por los sueños, no desearlos —completó, mirando de reojo a la cohibida joven. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, Hinata era tan inocente…

—N-Naruto-kun… —comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase; más bien él no le dejó.

El beso fue breve, tan sólo fueron cuatro segundos, pero aún así logró causar estragos en todo el mecanismo de la ojiperla. Nunca había sentido nada así, y suplicó mentalmente que no fuera la última vez que experimentara aquellas sensaciones.

— ¿Ves? —preguntó divertido ante la aturdida Hinata, para después cambiar su semblante pícaro a uno tierno—. Mi deseo acaba de cumplirse y no he soplado ninguna flor.

Hinata continuó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, sin percatarse de que finalmente el último diente había alcanzado el vuelo.


End file.
